


Nutcracker

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is known to overreact, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutcracker

It is your third week as an officer. You'd signed up after intense deliberation, thinking that the First Order really matched your ideas for what you wanted to come about in the future of these great galaxies. 

After an exceedingly embarrassing incident involving calling Kylo Ren stupid to his right hand officer's face, and then accidentally throwing your lunch into his face, you have been taken into the secluded prison wing for some severe disciplinary reeducation. 

You'd expected some high ranking Stormtrooper to be the one tasked with telling you off, so it's more than a little jolting when Kylo Ren himself walks in. 

He looks directly at you, you who are locked into a strange, scifi-horror movie re-imagining of a dentist's chair, and says flatly, "I hear that you said that I was stupid."

You swallow silently, a bead of sweat running down your throat. Kylo Ren, he's - he's one of those guys who have those wacky magic powers. That's why you called him stupid in the first place, because no one can seriously believe they have magical powers, but now all you can do is hope that they aren't real, and that he isn't about to use them on you right now. 

"Do you think -" Kylo Ren pauses, his jaw clenching uncomfortably as he obviously holds himself back from another of his infamous tantrums, "Do you think that I am stupid?"

You shake your head. 

His lips curl up into a mocking parody of a smile. "You do think I'm stupid. You think I'm just a sweaty, borzoi-looking idiot who would like nothing better than to eat its own shit all day."

Fuck! 

"Well, dear officer, I have news for you," Kylo continues. "I am not. Instead, you'll find that I'm," he grits his teeth and the words come out muffled and harsh, "an extremely talented user of the Force.

"You think the Force is a lie, I know, I know. It's understandable." He paces forward to stand by your side. Surely he can see that you're sorry, and he's just coming to let you go? "This is a technique that I've adapted from one of Darth Vader's favorites. It's one that I use only on the most insolent pieces of _fucking waste who deserve to know exactly how wrong they are_ , so I hope you enjoy it."

He thrusts a hand out over your torso, and slowly clenches. You can feel a sensation. It matches what you've read about Vader's throat-crushing technique, but it's nowhere near where you'd expect it. 

Kylo Ren, leader of the First Order, and your boss, is crushing your balls into oblivion using only the Force. 

The pain is quick to build, and it's excruciating, going from an uncomfortable weight to something that burns like hellfire in mere seconds. You can't hold back from the urge to scream. Kylo stares you in the eye the entire time, blankfaced. 

It's not long before the feeling is literally unbearable, and you feel your consciousness starting to slip away as your mind lets loose all reservations about holding piss in your bladder, but before you do you hear him storm out of the room, his boots clicking on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> you don't want to know the series of events that led up to this being written. 
> 
> i am sorry.


End file.
